Makuu Space
Makuu Space was a dimension, oozing with malicious energy, created by the Space Crime Syndicate Makuu, a group of space criminals fought by Space Sheriff Gavan, Retsu Ichijouji. The Makuu were defeated by Gavan, resulting in Makuu Space collapsing siginficantly. However, Ashurada, a descendant of the former Makuu boss, Don Horror, conspired with Zangyack to use Gavan to catalyze the blood of Don Horror in his veins, which would make Makuu Space expand and consume the Earth. History Gavan was captured and taken into Makuu Space by Ashurada and Gavan Bootleg. The Gokaigers, who were arrested by Gavan to reveal Ashurada's, disguised as Space Police chief Weeval, true motives, and later saved by Gavan, decided to rescue him. Basco revealed to them that Gavan was locked up on the top floor of Makuu Prison - the worst prison in the universe, and warned them not to go there to rescue the Space Sheriff, for no one has escaped in the prison's 2,600-year existence. Shortly after Basco left, the crew encountered two former Super Sentai warriors who shared a resemblence with Gavan: Battle Kenya of Battle Fever J, Shiro Akebono, and DenziBlue of Denziman, Daigorou Oume. The two suggested using their respective Ranger Keys to open a portal to Makuu Space. Using the two keys, the crew traveled to Makuu Space, where they break into Makuu Prison. There, they encountered two unnamed Alienizers, Jellacit, Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, Land Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein and Kitaneidas, Shizuka of the Wind and Gekkou of Illusions, Bae, Yatsudenwani and Vancuria, who had been locked up in the prison cells by the Zangyack Empire, because they all renounced their evil ways. The ruckus between the crew and the imprisoned former villains resulted in a platoon of Gormin Soldiers storming into the ground floor. Gokai Blue and Gokai Silver dealt with the platoon while the other Gokaigers raced to the top floor and the former villains were released from their cells. Ashurada had Gavan Bootleg activate Makuu City to slow down the Gokaigers' flight to the top floor by sending them to different dimensions. Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green battled and defeated Sneak Brothers Elder & Little Sister, while Gokai Red and Gokai Pink fend off Great King Mons Drake, Kinggon of the Bigfoot and Robogōgu of the 10-sai before Gokai Red reached the top floor. There, he engaged Gavan Bootleg into an intense sword and gun fight. During the fight, Captain Marvelous used his Gokai Gun and Gavan Bootleg's Laser Z Beam to fire shots that ricochet off their swords and destroy the shackles on Retsu, freeing the Space Sheriff. After Gokai Red rescued Retsu, the Gokaigers shot holes on the floors for them to drop back to the ground floor before using the Gokai Galleon Buster to destroy the prison and return back to Earth. They were followed by Ashurada and Gavan Bootleg. Gavan and the Gokaigers teamed up and destroyed both of them. The dimension is later utilized by Rhino Doubler in two separate schemes when on Earth while being pursued by Geki Jumonji, the new Gavan. The first time is to capture various elements regarding Gavan or his allies, including Shelly and the Go-Busters; and the second was as part of a scheme coordinated alongside Enter to take the brightest minds of Earth in order to force the planet into it's own self-destruction. During these schemes, it's revealed that any evil opponent, such as a Metaroid that works alongside Rhino Doubler at one point, can be upgraded three times their own strength when within the Makuu Space. Notes *Despite being a Space Sheriff dimension, Makuu Space may have been foreshadowed in Denshi Sentai Denziman episode 38, where the name "Makuu" was used in the title and the dimension was used in a similar fashion as a prison world controlled by the Vader Clan. External link *Makuu Space at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Metal Heroes Category:Locations Category:Other Dimensions